1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal polyester composition comprising a liquid crystal polyester, a white pigment and a glass fiber bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a reflective plate of an LED (light-emitting diode) light-emitting device, a reflective plate made of a resin is often used because of its excellent processability and lightweight properties. In the production of the LED light-emitting device, the reflective plate may be sometimes exposed to a high temperature environment during the mounting step of an LED element, the curing step of a sealing resin, and the soldering step at the time of assembling an LED module. Therefore, high heat resistance is required for a resin material which constitutes the reflective plate, and also excellent moldability is required for molding into the reflective plate. Therefore, a liquid crystal polyester composition produced by blending a liquid crystal polyester with a white pigment as a reflectivity imparting agent has been studied as a resin material which constitutes the reflective plate (see, for example, JP-A-2007-320996).
In order to reduce anisotropy and to enhance a weld strength of a molded body constituted from a liquid crystal polyester, it has been widely studied to blend a liquid crystal polyester with a glass fiber. It has also been studied to use, as the glass fiber, those produced by bundling glass fibers using a sizing agent because of inexpensive price and excellent handling properties thereof. For example, JP-A-2000-44793 discloses, as the sizing agent, a sizing agent constituted from a polyurethane including a xylylene diisocyanate unit and a polyester polyol unit.